worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Kross house
The Kross house is the family home of the Kross family. Located on the eastern outskirts of Cartham City, it was the home of Krieger and Isabel Kross and their children, as well as assorted family and friends over the years. The house was bought shortly before the birth of Zelda Kross and heavily renovated by Krieger. Layout The Kross house was located on the outskirts of Cartham City, the capital of the Kingdom of Cartham. It was expanded and renovated by Krieger Kross to make room for the growing family. From 1068 onwards, the house was home to Krieger and Isabel Kross, and four of their children: John, Zelda, Booker and Elizabeth. The home also served as a place to stay for many friends and family members, including Isabel's sister Sophia Kross and her Pixie companion Rosa McGarvey, Krieger's own Pixie Gato Ysabel, and the Kross' estranged daughter Caecelia Herriot. Frequent visitors to the home included Sadon Montgomery, Aeda Battleroot and Cassian Dorna. Exterior Like most buildings in Cartham City, the Kross house is a Tudor building, constructed with wattle and daub walls and a stone base. The house is somewhat large, but modest. The yard is large, and has enough room for an herb garden and a small shed. There is a pond in the yard where small fish and frogs live, and Booker Kross fishes. Ground Floor Living Room The living room is the social center of the Kross family, and is where they entertain guests and celebrate holidays. One side of the room is dominated by a large stone fireplace, surrounded by comfortable chairs. The other side of the room is where the dining table is located, and where the family eats their meals. There are many extra chairs on the edges of the room in case of company. The family sets up their Yule tree in this room every December. Kitchen Located at the back of the house, the kitchen is accessible from Isabel's herb garden. The kitchen contains many cabinets and a washbasin, as well as a hearth for cooking food. There is a small pantry nearby the door to the garden. The stairs to the upper floor is also located in this room. The floors are made up of shale stone. Guest Room There is a spare bedroom located at the front of the house, often used as a guest bedroom when the family has company over. This room was where Sophia Kross, and later Caecelia Herriot, stayed. Study Isabel and Krieger's study is located across the hall from the guest room, and serves as Isabel's classroom for the children, as well as Krieger's work space as Finn Woodall's apprentice. A great many books are found here. Second Floor Sitting Room The stairs from the kitchen lead into a small sitting room, where a few chairs and tables were gathered. Elizabeth and Zelda Kross could often be found reading in this room, if not in the study. Master Bedroom The master bedroom is located in the center of the second floor, directly above the living room. It too has a fireplace, decorated with photographs of various family members and artifacts from the Kross' childhoods. The Krosses own a four-poster bed, built by Krieger Kross himself. There are many chests of drawers in this room, housing Isabel's fabrics. Zelda and Elizabeth's Bedroom Zelda and Elizabeth Kross shared a bedroom next door to their brothers'. Elizabeth's bed was beside the wall the two rooms shared, as she and Booker would communicate through knocks into the night. John and Booker's Bedroom John and Booker Kross shared a bedroom next door to their sisters'. Booker's bed was beside the wall the two rooms shared, as he and Elizabeth would communicate through knocks into the night. Known Inhabitants Kross Family * Krieger Kross, owner of the house * Isabel Kross, owner of the house * John Kross, moved out in the fall of 1083 to pursue the Assassin Order and later the Royal Navy, revisited often but moved out permanently in 1088 to live with new wife Luciele Desien and son Albend * Caecelia Herriot, visited the home in December of 1083 to meet her birth parents, and stayed shortly in the guest room with husband Ceodore Herriot before moving * Zelda Kross, left to turn herself in to the Royal Family as the Peacebringer of prophecy and moved out permanently in 1083 to live in the Royal Castle and become Queen of Cartham * Booker Kross * Elizabeth Kross * Sam, the family dog Others * Gato Ysabel, Krieger and later John's Pixie companion, moved out with John in 1083 but revisited often * Sophia Kross, Isabel's twin sister, stayed with the family prior to her marriage to Finn Woodall in 1068 * Rosa McGarvey, Sophia's Pixie companion, stayed with the family until Sophia moved in with Finn * Cassian Dorna, John's best friend and welcomed guest at the house * Luciele Desien, John's future wife, stayed in the home in the days leading up to their wedding * Albend Kross, John's son, stayed in the home in the days leading up to his parents' wedding * Ceodore Herriot, Caecelia's husband, visited the home in December of 1083 to meet her birth parents, stayed shortly in the guest room with his wife before moving Category:Houses Category:Kross Family possessions Category:Cartham City Category:Kross house